


Who do you need? (Who do you love?)

by mrxsm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clubbing, Non-binary Loki (Marvel), Other, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, Trans Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrxsm/pseuds/mrxsm
Summary: It was a rhythm they were already familiar with, as though their entire lives had been leading up to this.





	Who do you need? (Who do you love?)

Loki circled the room. Booths. Bar. Stairs. Toilets. And back around again. It took some time - the floor was packed with glassy eyed strangers jostling up against one another, all moving hypnotically on the spot. Loki paused for a moment to close their eyes and feel the beat pass through them. _Oh yeah,_ here we go. 

It spread from their chest. The warmth washed over them and filled them up, leaving them giddy. Their eyes slipped closed again as they swayed in time to whatever was playing. It didn’t matter. What mattered was what they was feeling, right now, in this moment. They opened their eyes to a familiar flash of dirty blonde hair and smiled. 

In any other context, they’d feel awkward seeing their brother in a place like this. Although, they supposed this was the only context they’d see their brother in a place like this. Still, it surprised them. This wasn’t Thor’s scene. Not that you would be able to tell from the way he moved his feet, a stupid grin on his face aimed at no one in particular as he danced. Thor would look at home no matter where he was. Tonight, his sleeveless shirt hung off him and Loki had to admit, it was a good look.

Someone was speaking to them now but Loki couldn’t make out the words. The man looked at them expectantly, a thin smile on his lips.

“What?” Loki shouted, trying to make themself heard above the music.

The man dancing next to him leaned down again. “I said you’re very cute.”

Loki was in a good mood. They smiled politely. 

“You must have eaten your crusts.”

“What?”

“Your crusts. To get such beautiful curly hair.” 

Oh hell. What was the point of going out with people you could tolerate if they weren’t here to prevent them from being a casualty in this trainwreck.

Loki needed someone. Not the sweaty, anonymous people that were pressed up against him. They needed someone who wouldn’t start a conversation they’d have to awkwardly extract themself from five minutes down the line. So it was only normal that they found themself moving in Thor’s direction, drink held out in front of them to part the way.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You doing ok?” Thor looked down at them as he draped his arm around their back. He didn’t seem surprised to see them.

“Mmm,” Loki hummed, letting their head rest on Thor's arm. He was radiating warmth and it was all too easy to let their body melt into him, just a little.

Thor laughed. “That’s good.”

Loki’s arm found Thor’s waist too. Their brother was half supporting them as they played with his shirt, not entirely sure their feet wouldn’t sink into the floor at any moment now. A sigh escaped them when Thor’s hand dropped lower. Loki’s fingers, in turn, found their way to the bare skin of Thor’s torso.

At some point Loki had put the empty glass down. At another, their friends had told them they were leaving for someone’s house. Loki wasn’t sure how long ago that was, or which had come first, only that it was just them and Thor now. They were looking each other in the eye as the lights danced over their faces and somehow, Loki knew they were thinking the same thing. Leaning in at once, their mouths moved seamlessly together. It felt as though they’d been doing this for years and not hours. Was it really hours? It could have been minutes, Loki supposed. Seconds even. 

Their lips would meet, breaking apart with a small pop only to meet again, opening as their tongues rolled over each other. It was a rhythm they were already familiar with, as though their entire lives had been leading up to this. Loki sank into Thor’s body and Thor pulled them tighter still in response, his arm wrapping around Loki's entire back. Reaching down, his other hand cupped their ass and Loki moaned into the kiss. 

And then Thor wasn’t kissing them anymore. He was squinting at them through the darkness. “Are you on anything?”

“Yeah.” Loki smiled back at him.

Thor flashed them a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Throwing his arms around Loki again, he pulled them into a hug that threatened to crush them.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Loki wasn’t sure what they were referring to, but it was all okay. Thor had to understand, this was the only time they’d ever made any sense. Thor _was_ the only thing that made any sense.

“I know.” Thor mumbled. He left a trail of kisses down their neck before his lips pressed up against Loki's ear again. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Loki didn't want to know but the words were out there now; it had seemed like the natural thing to say.

“Everything. Doing this. Not doing it sooner.” Thor's face was still buried in the tangle of curls plastered to their face.

All of a sudden, Loki was aware they were gritting their teeth. They swore, fumbling in their pockets for their packet of gum, offering it to Thor as they popped a piece in their mouth.

Thor smiled softly as he took one. “Want to come back to mine?” He whispered, his voice steady now, decisive, and Loki nodded silently.

It was light outside when they walked out, arms still around each other. It was a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> in 2019 we're being shamelessly self indulgent. take note.


End file.
